Ohne Flügel Teil 1
by Rain4
Summary: Aya und Ken kommen sich näher, aber ist es Liebe? Wer weiß? (Wenns nach Ken gehen würde, bestimmt ^^)


Fan Fiction -WK- Weiß   
Titel: Ohne Flügel  
Autor: Rain  
Parings: Aya/Ken  
  
Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht und ich beabsichtige in keinster Weise Profit mit dieser Geschichte zu machen.  
  
  
Ohne Flügel1  
Aya schaltete den Fernseher aus. Ken lag auf der Couch und schlief. Aya deckte ihn zu. Ken murmelte etwas und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Aya musterte ihn amüsiert. Er ließ ihn schlafen und ging in sein Zimmer zurück,   
Flashback  
Ken hatte nicht vor vielen Dingen Angst, aber einmal erlebte er etwas, wovor er sich wirklich geekelt und gefürchtet hatte. Es lag Jahre zurück...   
Damals war er mit seinen Eltern im Urlaub an einem See gewesen. Nach dem Schwimmen stellte Klein-Ken schockiert fest, dass sich Würmer an seinen Beinen festgesaugt hatten - Blutegel. Er hatte geschrieen wie am Spieß, bis sein Vater sie alle entfernt hatte. Manchmal hatte Ken Alpträume davon - er war erst acht und verstand nicht wirklich warum diese Würmer nur an sein Blut wollten. Ken dachte immer, sie würden ihn fressen wollen. Es hatte nie wirklich wehgetan, aber da war dieses Saugen... Ken zitterte schon, wenn er nur daran dachte. Auch diesmal war es für den jungen Ken ein schrecklicher Alptraum.  
Obwohl sein Verstand schrie, er solle es nicht tun, lockte es Ken ins Wasser. Dies empfing ihn erfrischend kühl an diesem heißen Sommertag, trieb alle Ängste davon. Ken beobachtete ein paar Fische, die sich an einem Einsiedlerkrebs zu Schaffen machten. Belustigt betrachtete Ken sie, wie die Tiere um die begehrte Beute kämpften. Auf einmal spürte er ein Brennen am Arm und erblickte das dunkel braune Lebewesen. Wie war es dorthin gekommen? Während es sich mit seinem Blut voll sog, wurde es fast unmerklich größer. Ken schrie auf und schlug danach. Es platzte merkwürdiger Weise und sein eigenes Blut ergoss sich über seinen Arm. Doch... der Rüssel steckte noch in seinem Arm! Ken zog panisch daran, bis er den Tierkopf heraus hatte - er hinterließ eine Wunde, so groß wie ein Geldstück. Nun fühlte Ken sie überall... Sie hatten ihn in Besitz genommen, wollten ihn fressen. "Hilfe! Hilfe, Daddy! Mommy, Daddy! Hiilfee!!" doch er war allein. Allein mit diesen Tieren... eines war auf seiner rechten Schläfe. Wie zum Teufel war es dorthin gekommen?! Ken fühlte wie der Blutegel ihm den Rüssel in den Kopf stieß und zu saugen begann. Er wollte es wegstoßen, doch da sah er, dass selbst an seiner Hand mehrere der Tiere klebten. Sie waren überall... sein Denken schwand dahin.  
"Ken? Hör auf zu schreien Kleiner. Scht..." Ken riss die Augen auf und erblickte das gutmütige Gesicht seines Vaters. "Ken. Hattest du einen Alptraum? Alles wird gut, Kleiner, nur ein Traum." Der kleine Junge ließ sich zu einem Schluchzer hinreißen, was er selten vor seinem geliebten Vater zuließ. Der nahm ihn sanft in die Arme und tröstete ihn. "Nur ein Traum." Der kleine Ken schloss die Augen, als sein Vater ihn aus dem Bett hob. "Du darfst bei Mom und mir schlafen, okay?" Ken nickte zustimmend. "Gut." Mr. Hidaka brachte seinen Sohn ins Schlafzimmer, legte ihn in die Mitte des großen Bettes. "Danke Daddy", flüsterte der Junge liebevoll und schmiegte sich in die starken Arme seines Vaters. Sein Daddy - er würde ihn vor allem beschützen. Vor bösen Dämonen, vor dem Tod und sogar vor den Blutegeln. Sein Daddy war Gott. "Schlaf jetzt. Und weck Mom nicht, hörst du?" "Nein, mach ich nicht, Daddy." "Gut." Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ken wieder schlief. Diesmal träumte er davon, ein großer Fußballer zu sein, der viele Tore schoss und jedes Spiel mit seiner Mannschaft gewann. Er träumte davon, wie sein Vater ihm zujubelte und strahlte vor Stolz, seine Mutter im Arm haltend.   
"Ken du Pennsuse." Omi schüttelte Ken an der Schulter. "Hey du großer Fußballheld! Es ist Zeit für's Frühstück!" "Mm... schrei doch nicht so Omi..." Omi lächelte. "Anders kriegt man dich ja nicht aus deinem Winterschlaf. Komm, Frühstück steht auf dem Tisch." Wie um das zu bestätigen schaute Yoji um die Ecke. Er hatte Marmelade am Mundwinkel. "Los du Schlafmütze." Omi ging in die Küche. Ken rieb sich die Augen, strampelte die Decke ans andere Ende der Couch. Hatte er sich zugedeckt? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Das letzte, was er wusste, war, dass Deutschland gegen Italien verloren hatte. 2:0 glaubte er... oder 2:1? Nachdenklich, die Finger über die Schläfe fahren lassend, betrat er die Küche. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er auf der Couch eingeschlafen war, die anderen waren es gewöhnt. Die Küche sah nicht gerade gut aus - kurz gesagt - sie war ein Schlachtfeld. Zwei Tüten Cornflakes standen auf dem Tisch, der meiste Inhalt lag wohl unter Omis Stuhl verstreut. Ein paar von diesen klebrigen, in Honig getauchten Flakes, klebten ihm um den Mund. Yoji schob die Sonnenbrille ein wenig hinunter und musterte Ken. "Du siehst schrecklich aus", stellte er nüchtern fest und wandte sich dann wieder einer Zeitschrift zu. Die Marmeladenspur war inzwischen von seinem Mundwinkel verschwunden. "Danke." Ken strich sich flüchtig das haar zurück, setzte sich an den Tisch und schenkte sich Tee ein. dachte er sich und trank einen Schluck. Aya betrat den Raum, schnappte sich eine Tasse und schenkte sich ebenfalls Tee ein. Stumm stand er an der Wand und beobachtete die anderen eine Weile. "Na, wie ist das Spiel ausgegangen, Fußballnarr?", fragte Yoji, ohne jegliches Interesse. Ken zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiß nicht." Omi wischte sich die klebenden Flakes vom Gesicht und kicherte. "Ach? Ich dachte, du hättest dir das Spiel angeschaut." "Hab ich auch", erwiderte Ken trotzig. "Deutschland hat verloren. 2 : 1 glaub ich." "Aha." Yoji vertiefte sich wieder in einen Artikel. Ken lehnte sich zurück und schloß die Augen. Leichte Kopfschmerzen kündigten ich an. In seinen Schläfen pochte es merklich, sein Blut pulsierte in den Adern. Ken fuhr ein Seufzer von den Lippen, die er mit der Zunge kurz befeuchtete. Der Tee schmeckte grauenvoll. Wahrscheinlich hatte Omi ihn gemacht. Ken hatte keine Ahnung, was man beim Tee kochen falsch machen konnte, aber Omi schien darüber bestens informiert zu sein. Er warf dem Rotschopf einen Seitenblick zu, doch der sah beharrlich aus dem Fenster. Die große Uhr über der Tür tickte geschäftig und war das einzige Geräusch, bis auf Yojis andauerndes Blättern und Omis Milchgeschlürfe. "Ich öffne dann mal den Laden." Ohne irgendeine Antwort abzuwarten, verließ Aya die Küche. Omi wandte den kurz den kopf um ihm nachzusehen, war dann aber wieder mit seinen Cornflakes beschäftigt. Yoji schien Aya nicht einmal gehört zu haben. Ken schloss die Augen und ließ sich ein wenig von den Sonnenstrahlen wärmen, die durch das Fenster fielen. Die meisten jedoch wurden von den großen pflanzen auf der Fensterbank abgefangen, die Omi liebevoll pflegte. Yoji nannte es "Omis kleiner Urwald" . Nach ein paar Minuten stand Ken auf, weil er die Glocke der Ladentür leise läuten hörte. Aya stand hinter dem Tresen und hatte ein freundliches Gesicht aufgesetzt, während er mit der jungen Frau sprach, die sich anscheinend nicht entscheiden konnte. Als ihr Entschluss dann schließlich doch feststand, steckte Ken ihr den Strauß zusammen und wickelte ihn in Papier. "Bitte sehr, Ma'am." "Vielen Dank." Aya nahm das Geld entgegen und die Frau verließ den Laden. Ken lehnte sich gegen den Tresen. "Du hast mich zugedeckt, stimmts?" "Wie kommst du darauf?" "Yoji würde seinen Schönheitsschlaf nicht unterbrechen und Omi ... den weckt nichts auf, wenn er erst mal schläft." "Aha." "Auf jeden Fall danke, Aya." "Hm. Schon gut." Wenn Ken nicht solche Kopfschmerzen gehabt hätte, hätte er den Vorteil bestimmt besser ausgenutzt, mit Aya mal allein zu sein. Aber der Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Seufzend richtete Ken sich wieder auf. "Nimm eine Tablette", riet Aya ihm. Ken nickte langsam und verließ den Blumenladen. In der Küche traf er nur noch Omi an, der gerade seine Pflanzen goss. Ken verschwand im Bad, duschte und nahm zwei Kopfschmerztabletten. Natürlich wirkten sie nicht sofort, doch schneller als er erwartet hatte und die Schmerzen waren bald vergessen. Nun saß er in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett, die Haare noch nass und schimmernd im Licht der Sonne, einen Fußball in der Hand haltend. Ken drehte und wendete ihn in seinen Händen, betrachtete das schwarz-weiße Muster. So spielen wie gestern Alessandro del Piero ... das war immer sein Traum gewesen. Ken seufzte und verstaute den Fußball wieder unter dem bett, nahm stattdessen ein Handtuch und trocknete sich die Haare.   
Omi betrat sein Zimmer, wie immer ohne anzuklopfen. Ken sah ihn verwundert an, als Omi unter sein Bett kroch und den Fußball hervorholte. "Lass uns eine Runde spielen." Ken zuckte die Achseln. "Na schön." Omi lächelte und lief hinaus. Ken folgte ihm. Es war lange her, dass er das letzte mal mit diesem Ball gespielt hatte. Omi dribbelte begeistert vor dem Haus, machte ein paar Kopfbälle. Die Kunden des Ladens beobachteten ihn amüsiert. Ken kicherte und fing den Ball. "Du bist ziemlich gut." "Danke." Ken zeigte ihm ein paar Tricks, die Omi mit großen Eifer nachzumachen versuchte. Während er noch übte, blickte Ken stirnrunzelnd in den Himmel. Die Sonne war hinter dicken, schwarzen Wolken verschwunden. Omi verlor den Ball und schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. "Ich lerne das nie." "Gib nicht so schnell auf." Ken hob den Ball auf. "Das wird schon werden." Er gab Omi den Ball wieder. Aber als auch die nächsten Versuche scheiterten, schoß dieser den Ball wütend über die Straße gegen einen Baum. "Verdammt!" Omi ging dem Fußball nach, um ihn zu holen. "Lass uns reingehen, es regnet gleich." "Ist gut." Omi gab Ken den Ball zurück. Aya hielt ihnen die Tür des Ladens auf. "Eine neue Mission", sagte er nur. Mehr war auch nicht nötig.   
In der Dunkelheit waren sie nur als schnelle Schatten zu erblicken, die zielsicher auf ein großes Bürogebäude in Tokio zuliefen. Eigentlich war es ein Auftrag wie jeder andere auch. Doch hatte keiner der Jungs damit gerechnet, dass ihr Opfer so gut bewaffnet war. Aya fasste sein Katana während Yoji den Geschäftsmann mit seinen Saiten fesselte. Omi stand an der Tür und lugte vorsichtig heraus, um sicher zu gehen das niemand kam. Ken bemerkte eine schnelle Handbewegung des Mannes, wunderte sich ein paar Sekunden, bis er das Klicken einer Waffe hörte, die entsichert wurde. Ken fuhr seine Krallen ein und lief zu Aya. "Aya!" Der Rotschopf wandte sich um, blickte Ken verärgert an. "Was ist..." Ken warf sich auf ihn, als der Schuss losging. Omi schrie bei dem Knall auf, fuhr herum. Yoji stand sprachlos da. Hatte der etwa....? Es herrschte Stille. Ken fühlte nichts, nur ein brennen, als die Kugel in seinen Körper einschlug. Diese hinterließ allerdings bei Weitem mehr Blut als ein Blutegel. Langsam wurde er sich bewusst, dass er auf Aya lag. Dieser starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Zorn an. Kurzerhand erledigte Omi den Mann, kam dann zu Ken gelaufen. "Ken? Aya?" Aya stand auf und zog Ken mit. "Aya, was ist mit ihm?" "Ich weiß nicht. Er bewegt sich nicht." Ken wollte erklären, es ginge ihm gut, sie bräuchten sich keine Sorgen machen, doch er bekam den Mund nicht auf. Alles fühlte sich taub an, weggetreten ... anders. Würde Aya ihn nicht halten, wäre er schon längst gefallen. Ken fühlte, wie er geschüttelt wurde, diesmal von Yoji. Er hörte seine Stimme, sie war weit weg. Jemand strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Omi? Aya? Yoji? Er wusste es nicht.  
"Er muss ins Krankenhaus", sagte Omi leise und zog die Hand aus Kens Haaren zurück. "Ja, lasst uns verschwinden." Aya hob Kenn hoch und trug ihn hinaus. Er schien zwar sehr dünn und schlaksig, doch Kraft hatte er. Omis staunte immer wieder darüber.   
Die nächsten Tage verliefen mehr oder minder normal - Yoji musste die nervenden Fragen der Mädchen nach Ken beantworten, Omi schickte die Nachbarsjungen weg, die mit Ken Fußball spielen wollten. Es war ungewöhnlich ruhig im Blumenladen. Selbst Omi erledigte seine Arbeit still und gewissenhaft. Das schrille Läuten des Telefons durchbrach irgendwann die Stille. Jeder der drei Jungs hatte nur einen Gedanken: Eine neue Mission. Yoji meldete sich und war überrascht, nicht Manx' Stimme zu hören, sondern die einer jungen Krankenschwester, die nach Ran Fujimiya verlangte. Stirnrunzelnd rief Yoji Aya ans Telefon. "Das Krankenhaus." Aya machte ein frustriertes Gesicht und griff nach dem Hörer, den er jedoch nach knapp einer Minute schreckensbleich wieder fallen ließ. "Alles ok? Aya?" Yoji sah ihn besorgt an. Aya öffnete den Mund und Yoji dachte, er bekäme eine Antwort. Doch der Rotschopf stieß nur einen erstickten Schrei aus. "Aya?" Yoji packte ihn an der Schulter. "Hey, was ist? Ist etwas mit Ken?" Ayas Lippen formten Worte, doch er sprach sie nicht aus. Omi stand in der Tür. "Was ist los?" Niemand antwortete ihm.  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
